


Ball Jointed Doll

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so fragile you can't move at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Jointed Doll

When the boy asks you a question, he sounds just like your brother. His voice is softer though, and layers over itself when he speaks, twisting deftly between gasps and cries. 

He sounds, you know, like dying feels. 

You let him lie beside you on the mattress when he comes in and even offer him your brother's leftover spaghetti. He doesn't want any. He doesn't leave. 

The days are long with this boy and full of silence. You miss Papyrus. You miss the way his singing filled the house and how his longing for everything filled the crevices of your being. Papyrus would've left the house by now, tired of being idle, pulling you along to show you something he found or commanding you to show him something new. 

You almost want to do the same with this boy. Scrape him off the mattress and show him all of Papyrus' favorite spots, share his favorite toys and maybe even bring him to see the stars. 

The boy tells you he can't move. 

He can't think. 

He's tired. 

So you stay beside him on the mattress. You whisper your best jokes while he rips at the white bandages stuck to his skin. And when he does fall into an unsteady sleep, you watch his ribs shake and teeth chatter. 

When he's awake, he only looks at the cracks in the ceiling, mesmerized by the way they grow. Uncompleted puzzles begin to litter your bedroom floor. You keep dumping them here, scattering them and waiting for hours for someone to show you how to pull them all into a clear picture. 

One night, you ask him if you can have your brother back. You tell him how much you miss Papyrus and how you'll give him absolutely anything he wants if he can come back. 

The boy barely looks at you as lines of red run down his body. 

He tells you Papyrus can't ever come back.


End file.
